Sunlight
by Agent Midnight
Summary: 4+R/R+4, ficlet, companion (although not connected) to Wind. NOTES--The woman: Relena, the lover: Quatre.


The woman's lips curve into a secret smile as she tilts her face upwards, allowing her squinted eyes to slip shut as an onslaught of sensations rushes against her body. Her hands drift up towards the sky as if she's trying to fly right off of the planet, bringing her full weight to rest lightly on the tips of her toes before sinking back down to roll back on her heels. This process is repeated twice more before she falls back to stand straight, opening her eyes and peeking coyly around the area.  
  
The heat starts at the tip of her skyward-pointed fingers, dancing across her skin lightly to warm her cold palms and to calm her worried mind. Slowly, slowly, stepping across her wrists to begin a journey down her forearms, another feeling welling up deep inside of her chest. The gentle feeling blossoms into soft laughter, her lips parting slowly to allow the sound to pass through. She can't quite remember when the last time she felt peace was, but she goes with it in hopes of making it last.  
  
Her arms slowly lower as the heat moves across her upperarms towards her shoulders, her heeled shoes stabbing softly into the hardened soil below her. The woman's laughter grows louder as she gets caught in a particularly grabby part of the ground, picking her foot up and turning her head down to watch the heel come out of the dried mud. Ignoring the brown dirt on her new white shoes, she continues walking like nothing happened, the heat caressing her flushed cheeks with persistence.  
  
The rustling of an animal catches her attention for no more than two seconds, her smiling eyes seeking out the gray form of a squirrel rushing up a tree after retrieving another fallen acorn. The squirrel notices her and disappears behind another branch instantly, not willing to take the risk of danger.  
  
The sun reaches out to lightly touch the top of the woman's head, running fingers slowly down her long hair and back up the strands once the end was reached. With a smile, the woman lifts her own hand and places it on her hair, looking up at the clear blue sky adorned with all of the white clouds that she would always stare at as a child. That past-time didn't seem to want to interest her on this outing, but that didn't bother her much; she had plenty of things she should be doing.  
  
Halfway to her destination, the woman sighs and shifts out of her cotton jacket, letting the fabric slip to the ground silently to settle on the grass. The heat attacks her exposed skin instantly, beating down against her arms and shoulders, and finally managing to creep across her chest and stomach. She feels her shoe slip into another weak part of soil again, causing her to move foward in a rush before she manages to regain balance and pull her shoe out.  
  
Another look around and she bends her knee off to the ground to snag the heel of her shoe. One falls to the grass, followed closely by the another, and then she's moving quicker across the grounds without the obstacles holding her down. The sun seems to join in as she laughs again, seeming to send heat down only for the woman to use.   
  
Like a child during Christmas, she cannot hold herself back any longer. Her bare feet pad against the soft ground as she runs through the field, her fantasy world almost within sight. Heat slams against her back, her arms, her legs; no part left untouched by the intimate caresses of the sun. Her whole world seems to be in a state of magical freefall, her mind supplying images of her gliding across the grounds without her feet touching the surface.  
  
The woman laughs again as the heat follows her to her destination, never once leaving her alone with the even more persitent force of wind moving against her body while trying to cool her from its enemy.   
  
Her eyes fall on her lover, standing where he always stands when they meet each other. His gaze slips over her body, and then his lips curve into a smile as he notices the absence of her new shoes. The woman's lover pushes away from the safe shade of the tree that had kept him from the sunlight's harmful heat, and moves into the light.  
  
There's no need to rush as they ghost towards each other slowly, their eyes locked. The heat hits her lover carefully, assessing the situation for a second before forcing its way through the barrier of fabric to touch his skin like its touching hers.  
  
The woman and lover reach out for each other, their warmed fingers sliding against smooth skin to lock in a delicate hold. The lover leans foward to steal a quick kiss, but the woman backs off with a small laugh, her hand still wrapped around his. He looks slightly miffed, lifting an eyebrow at her before taking a step closer, tugging her towards him with a pull of hands.  
  
A finger from the woman's free hand is brought up to rest on her lover's smiling lips before a kiss can be stolen, matching the raised eyebrow with one of her own.  
  
They smile at each other, the light teasing nothing but a familiar game they share in private.  
  
His eyes flick around the area in the soft question that he doesn't want to put voice to. The woman laughs, though, and waves her hand around in a half-hearted gesture to express her feelings. With the heat running across his neck, and the wind tickling his hair, he answers his own question and winks at her. She huffs when he pulls his fingers away from hers and spins on his heel to gaze into the shade of the tree he had been hiding in. He looks over his shoulder and offers her a pathetic look, making a silent plea to her.  
  
The woman shakes her heat slowly, smiling as she lifts her hands and tugs carefully on her lover's business coat. He allows the fabric to fall away from his shoulders, watching the coat's descent towards the ground with mild curiosity. And then, without needing a push, he kicks his shoes off and offers her a small smile.  
  
The heat surrounds the woman and lover as they lean towards each other once more.   
  
This time, the woman allows a kiss.  
  
And then one more. 


End file.
